SSA-87
The SSA-87 (short for Shotgun, Semi-Automatic, Model 87) is a multi-purpose semi-automatic shotgun, jointly developed by the Gun Runners Arms Manufactory and the SWRD Domestic Weapons Manufactory. It was commissioned by the New California Republic as its main general-purpose shotgun, but is also in use by SWRD contractors and is sold in certain configurations to the NCR's civilian market through the Gun Runners. History In 2282, the New California Republic Army made the decision to introduce a standard-issue shotgun to their armed forces, in light of the proven effectiveness of acquisitioned riot shotguns during the second battle of Hoover Dam. However, at the time the NCR did not have the resources available to develop and manufacture a new shotgun in addition to their other service weapons, so instead they decided to commission a weapon to the two major privatised arms manufacturers in NCR territory: the Gun Runners and SWRD Enterprise. Though either of them could have developed a shotgun on their own, the two arms manufacturers decided to make it a joint project, as SWRD had more sophisticated research and development while the Gun Runners had a far more sizeable production plant. Cooperation was somewhat strained, with both parties reluctant to share their proprietary weapons technology. Several prototypes were developed, most notably the SSA-85P, however it was deemed insufficiently effective and too expensive to produce. The final product finished development in 2287 and was designated the SSA-87, a semi-automatic, magazine fed shotgun chambered for 12-gauge cartridges. The SSA-87 quickly went in production at the Gun Runners manufactory plant and was issued to the NCR Army. SWRD contractors also put the weapon into use, as SWRD Enterprise reserved the right to issue the SSA-87 at production cost. Seeing the SSA's success, the decision was made to develop a variant for the civilian market, the SSA-87C, which entered production in 2288. Design The SSA-87 is based on the design of the Chinese Type 93 assault rifle. Its receiver, long-stroke gas piston, and bolt are based upon the assault rifle, though the extraction port on the side of the dust cover had to be widened to facilitate the significantly larger shotgun shell - the 12-gauge shell is three time as wide as the 5.56mm cartridge, after all. The SSA-87 features a rotating bolt, though the extractor does not rotate, in order to simplify the design and thus save on costs. This means that the bolt is instead locked by a lug behind the bolt-face. The standard barrel is 20 inches long. The SSA-87's feed system accepts proprietary box magazines, though drum magazines are also manufactured. The standard box magazine holds six shells, but there are also variants with ten or twelve shells, and drum magazines with 24 shells. The SSA-87 is outfitted with a collapsible stock and adjustable iron sights; there is a top-mounted Picatinny rail to facilitate the mounting of other optics. Variants SSA-85P The SSA Model 85, Prototype '''is an early model of the SSA that was discarded for being overly complex and expensive to produce. It also had some design flaws; for instance, shells with larger loads of gunpowder would prove too much for the bolt to handle and over time would damage the bolt. These issues were solved and the design was simplified in the final design. SSA-87S The '''SSA Model 87, Shortened '''is a variant with a folding stock and a short barrel of 16 inches. SSA-87U The '''SSA Model 87, Upgraded is a variant that has been specially manufactured to the highest standards. Its components are made of titanium, and it has a fixed stock. This model is only produced in limited numbers and issued to elite commandos. SSA-87/20 The SSA-87/20 '''is a variant modified to load 20-gauge cartidges; it has a different, narrower barrel and comes with box magazines that hold up to 12 shells. SSA-87C The '''SSA Model 87, Civilian '''is a variant intended specifically for the NCR's civilian market. It is manufactured and sold by the Gun Runners. This variant has a fixed stock, like the SSA-87U, and has been modified to function as a bolt action gun, limiting its effectiveness compared to the military versions. There is also an '''SSA-87C/20 variant, chambered for 20-gauge cartridges.Category:Weapons Category:Miscellaneous (Tales of the Wastes)